


Star Light, Star Bright

by drikstreedur



Series: Gold and Gunpowder [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also Gavin has a chicken named Smeg, which is worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: In which some much-needed alone time is shared.





	Star Light, Star Bright

Ryan’s mood had been significantly better lately, what with how he and Gavin had reconciled and tried to cope with both their own and each other’s insecurities regarding this toes-in-the-water relationship that was slowly getting deeper and deeper as time went on. Gavin seemed to be doing better too, but then he just sort of started acting off. It was as if he was unsure about something. He started to avoid affection, was afraid to say anything that showed his emotions, and overall just grew distant. He still definitely loved Ryan, and that much was obvious, but he seemed anxious about something, and he didn’t want to say what.

Ryan had just about had enough of it after a few days, and he was going to confront Gavin to talk with him one night… But he had disappeared. Ryan looked all the places in the penthouse that Gavin might be, and he was nowhere to be seen.

“Geoff, do you know where Gavin is? He just kind of disappeared into thin air and I need to talk to him.”

Geoff was busy doing some accounting hoo-hah, and he paused typing on the calculator mid-equation to look up at Ryan. He furrowed his brows in thought for a moment. Where _had_ Gavin gone? He’d seen him not too long ago, and Gavin had told him where he was going. And suddenly, he remembered.

“The roof of the penthouse! I have no idea why, but he told me about forty-five minutes ago that he was going up there for some reason. Probably spending time with Smeg again, so um, watch out. She gets broody as hell around him, remember?”

Ryan groaned and thanked Geoff before heading upstairs about three stories to get to the rooftop of the penthouse, fenced-in with thick plexiglass paneling at least ten feet high. He didn’t come up here very often, especially not this late at night. He walked across the thick sod that had been planted on the rooftop, over to the sound of chickens clucking and flapping around in their coops. And there Gavin was, sitting in one of the nice garden chairs up there, with a very content Golden Laced Wyandotte hen in his lap. He was gazing up at the stars and was shivering a little in the lofty chill that always seemed to collect up there on the rooftop. Of course, the fact that it was forty degrees outside didn’t help the chill go away either.

“You okay up here, Gavin?” Ryan asked cautiously, approaching slowly as not to spook or annoy the chicken in Gavin’s lap. He received a couple of warning clucks from said chicken in response to his approach, and Gavin patted her crest and shushed her.

“Smeg, you know Ryan doesn’t want to hurt me. Calm down,” Gavin spoke softly to the hen, and then looked over to Ryan. “Sorry, love. She’s getting broody with me again.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was actually up here to um, ask what’s been on your mind lately? You just kind of stopped being the loud, bombastic guy I’m used to out of nowhere, and it’s getting really fucking frustrating.”

“I’ve just been questioning things. Whether I belong in the crew, whether I deserve you, whether this is all worth risking my life. And I can’t think when everyone else is in my head with their mouths all the time, so I decided to come up here and spend some time with little ol’ Eggy-Smeggy,” Gavin sounded pretty nonchalant about his words, and then gestured for Ryan to approach. “Why don’t you drag a chair over here too, or maybe we can move to one of the loveseats. I think… Maybe talking things out with you will help.”

Ryan nodded and looked between the chair and the loveseat, trying to make a decision. Gavin did look awfully cold, so maybe the loveseat? Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

“Okay, so how about the loveseat then? You look like you could use some body heat to mooch off of,” Ryan said, smirking a little when he saw Gavin blush at the statement. “Wow, someone’s head is in the gutter this evening.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a smooth-talking, flirty bastard! You could flirt yourself out of a prison cell even if you had a straight guard to seduce!”

“Oh, don’t act like you couldn’t do the same thing! Just because I used to be a model doesn’t mean you’re not just as sexy and flirtatious!”

The two of them huffed at each other, and Smeg pecked at Gavin’s forearms in irritation, causing him to yelp and let go of her. She fluffed her feathers up, scampered to Ryan and pecked at his shins, and then rushed back to her coop. Ryan was on the ground cradling his shins and resisting the urge to turn Gavin’s bird into fried chicken when Gavin got up and petted the top of his head.

“Well, I’m free to move over to the loveseat now,” he said, and when Ryan looked up he was smiling softly. Ryan nodded and smiled in return. He was standing as well after a moment, and pressed a gentle kiss to Gavin’s forehead before walking over to the loveseat with him in tow. Ryan sat down first, and Gavin sat next to him, looking awkward and somewhat uncomfortable and unsure.

“So what’s this about not thinking you deserve me?” Ryan asked. He sounded genuinely hurt. Gavin stammered for a moment, trying to work up an actual response that got his thoughts out into the open.

“You’re just so _devoted_ , and beautiful, and charming, and strong, and smart, and… And I’m just _me_. I’m some smarmy asshole who got disowned by his parents and decided to uproot himself to somewhere else entirely because of it. I know my way around some lines of code, but that’s about it.” Gavin sounded entirely dejected as he spoke, and before Ryan could respond to that burst of self-depreciation there was more being said. “And even if I did deserve you, I’m dangerous to be around. I’m an agent of chaos, and I bring a whole crock of misfortune wherever I go. You’re always in danger of being killed when you’re around me, and I wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt if I got you killed, directly or not.”

“Gavin,” Ryan started, shushing Gavin by a gentle touch of his index finger to Gavin’s lips. “If you didn’t deserve me, I wouldn’t be here. If any one person in this entire crew didn’t deserve me, I wouldn’t be here. I’m not the type to settle for second-best. You’re charming, brilliant, beautiful, and you just proved how devoted you are by worrying about me like this. You might bring some bad luck around with you a lot, yes, but it’s no more danger than what I bring to myself. And even if it was, it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m more worried about making sure _you_ stay safe than I am with the possibility I might end up stiff on the ground.”

He pulled Gavin against him, wrapping his arms around the shivering man and holding him close. Gavin tensed up for a moment, but quickly relaxed. He seemed like he wanted to say something for a moment, but the words left him as quickly as they came. He let his head rest against Ryan’s shoulder after a moment. The both of them were just kind of enjoying the silence between them, each knowing that the other understood what they were saying.

“Ryan?” Gavin spoke up after a moment, softly as he shifted to look up at Ryan. Ryan responded with a raise of his eyebrow as he looked back down at Gavin. He could see the reflection of the stars glimmering in those mossy green eyes of his, and it made him look even more sincere, if that was even possible.

“Yeah, Gavin?” he asked. A mere second or so later, he could feel a hand on his jaw and lips against his own. He held onto Gavin’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him in return softly, but with raw emotion poured into it. They stayed there like that for a short while, and after Gavin broke the kiss their foreheads were pressed together, and both of Gavin’s hands were on Ryan’s jaw now.

“I love you so much, Ryan. Thank you for being so good to me…”

“I love you too, Gavin. More than you could possibly believe. Now let’s get you inside so you don’t freeze to death out here, alright?”

Gavin nodded a little, and after another brief kiss shared they were heading back inside, practically connected at the hip, and with their fingers intertwined together. They were both smiling more sincerely than they had in a long time.


End file.
